Let's Talk!
by katryoma
Summary: A talk show for certified Prince of Tennis fans where you can ask PoT characters anything you want under the sun. Just imagine that the PoT characters are here to answer all your questions. There will be lots of segments that you’ll surely love!
1. Ideas

**Let's Talk!**

A talk show for certified Prince of Tennis fans where you can ask PoT characters anything you want under the sun. Just imagine that the PoT characters where here to answer all your questions. There will be lots of segments that you'll surely love! There will also be different hosts for each chapter. So hope you guys enjoy this stuff!

**Segments:**

**Just talk (...)**

It is a segment which there will be guest/s that will have the chance to chat with us. The topics can be anything under the sun.

**Did you know?**

It is a segment where Inui talks about anything under the sun. He could share trivia about PoT or any mystery here on earth.

**Fanmail (...)**

It is a segment where fans can ask questions or send messages to their favorite PoT characters. I know that they will surely love to hear comments from you guys.

**Good Shot**

This segment features some of the most unforgettable moves and scenes in the series.

**Dear Fuji…**

In this segment, you can ask Fuji some advice about your problems in life, whether it is about love, friends, foes, or family. Fuji would surely love to help you overcome your dilemma.

**Spoon!**

This segment features Oishi and Kawamura. They will teach the audience how to cook. Sounds delicious, ne?

**Tennis 101 (...)**

In this segment, Tezuka will teach you basics about tennis and how to play the game.

**Oh My!**

This segment will reveal some shocking revelations from PoT characters that will surely surprise everybody.

**Hot Seat**

It is a segment where a certain Pot character will about to face tough questions given to him/her.

Note: (...) indicates that the segment will appear in every chapter in this fic.

_**Author's Note:**__ Did you like my idea? I hope that I could see interests to you guys. Please send me a message if you want to include your questions here in my fic. I want this to be an interactive talk show. If there are some suggestions, feel free to send me a message. Flames are ignored. This is fiction so maybe some of its contents will not be true but I'll tell you which is which. If you're interested and want to ask a question, please do tell me on what segment would you like your question to be featured. Thanks and I hope to see some suggestions to make this fic better._


	2. Episode 001

**Episode 001**

**Kikumaru:** Hoy, Oishi! Are you nervous?

**Oishi:** A little bit… _(biting his nails)_

**Kikumaru:** Come on, it will be fine! _(dragged Oishi to the center stage)_

**Oishi:** Are they really sure to put us as the hosts for our debut episode?

**Kikumaru:** Of course! Think positive! _(sounds enthusiastically)_

**Director:** Kikumaru, Oishi, stay put. Ready?

**Kikumaru & Oishi:** Hai!

**Director:** Yosh! Lights… Camera…. Action! _(Curtains up, camera rolling… applause)_

_**OtakuTV Presents…**_

_**Let's Talk!**_

_**A talk show for Prince of Tennis fans**_

**Kikumaru:** Kikumaru Beam! _(Jumps and shows his signature peace sign)_

**Oishi:** You're very energetic today Eiji!

**Kikumaru:** Of course! It's our debut episode of our first ever talk show! I can't help but jump for joy! _(Then showed some of his famous acrobatic moves)_

**Oishi:** Calm down, we're not yet introducing ourselves.

**Kikumaru:** Do we really have to do that?

**Oishi:** To be formal, of course.

**Kikumaru:** Yosh! Eiji Kikumaru desu!

**Oishi:** and I'm Suichiro Oishi…

**Both:** And you're watching… Let's Talk, a talk show where we can talk about anything under the sun.

**Kikumaru:** And especially made for Prince of Tennis fans! _(wink)_

**Oishi:** Okay. For our first episode, we would like to introduce to you the Tennis Samurai and his son.

**Both:** Please welcome Nanjiroh and Ryoma Echizen! _(applause)_

_(Nanjiroh and Ryoma enter the set. Ryoma still has his signature snobbish face while his father Nanjiroh constantly waves his hand to the girl audiences. Oishi and Eiji offered them seats and then started the conversation.)_

**Kikumaru:** Yosh! Ochibbi and his father were here. I guess we could have a very interesting chit-chatting.

**Oishi:** Yeah, I agree. Okay for our first question. This is for Nanjiroh-san. What do you feel about your son's achievements? (Kikumaru suddenly interrupts)

**Kikumaru:** Are you proud of him?

**Nanjiroh:** _(Plastered a grin on his face then laughed out loud. The audience where surprised about his reaction.)_ Wahahaha! What are you talking about? This boy is such a loser! He can't even beat me! Who would be very proud of that? Besides, he's just an arrogant moron. _(Kikumaru and Oishi sweatdropped.)_

**Ryoma:** I'm not a loser! Someday, you'll see I'll beat you! _(Oishi tried to calm him down but failed.)_ We're in a national television old hag. Watch your mouth. What an idiot. I can't believe that someone like you is my father.

**Nanjiroh:** _(Stands up and showed his masculine body.)_ Oh yeah?! Look at your height. Do you think you're great because you just have beaten those pathetic tennis players?

**Oishi:** Hey, I've been beaten by Ryoma but I'm not pathetic. _(Starting to cry…)_

**Ryoma:** Height doesn't matter! You'll see I'll crush you someday and force you to eat the dust! Haha! _(Ryoma is becoming hysterical.)_

**Nanjiroh:** Mada mada daze! _(Ryoma and Nanjiroh started to have a death glare battle.)_

_(The director signs for a short break.)_

**Kikumaru:** Okay guys, please calm down. We'll just have to take a break. Please don't change the channel. We'll be right back soon with some wonderful segments you will surely love! _(Curtains down…)_

Fortunately the production staffs manage to calm down the guests. Oishi is now back in shape.

**Director:** Okay. Kikumaru, Oishi be ready. Roll again…. Lights… Camera… Action! (Curtains up, camera rolling…)

**Oishi:** Gomen for the sudden commotion. We don't expect that to happen in our first episode but don't be disappointed guys because we know that you will like our segment for today. Right, Eiji?

**Kikumaru:** Hai! I know that all of you, especially the fangirls are waiting for Fuji's appearance in this show. Fortunately, he has a segment for today! _(Lots of girls from the audience squeals) _He will give you some advice that will help you solve the problems that you're encountering.

**Oishi:** I know that there are lots of girls who want to know his opinions about love, life, etc…

**Both:** All right, let's give this time now for Syuusuke Fuji! _(applaud)_

**Dear Fuji…**

**Fuji: **Thanks Eiji and Oishi. Good day to everyone. I'm here to help you solve your problems in life. (smiles warmly) For our today's letter sender… Oh, it came from a 10 year old girl who lives in the Philippines. Are we really that famous? By the way, here is her letter goes…

_..._

_Dear Fuji,_

_I know that you're very busy in your tennis carrier but I just wanna ask you something. I know that you have a little brother that you really protect. I have a big sister who is very protective about me to the point that she's the one who chooses friends for me and I can't really help but get mad at her. She always treats me as a child even though I can stand on my own feet now. I know you that you can relate on what my sister feels about her younger sister. I really don't know what to do. I want to tell her that I can decide what's best for me but I just don't know how to say it to her in a nice way. Could you please help me? Thanks!_

_P.S.: I really admire you guys! I'm a big Seigaku fan! Good luck to your next matches. Gambatte!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Madeline_

_..._

**Fuji: **Thanks Madeline for sending us your letter. I know what your sister feels towards you. I admit that I, somehow, became very protective for my little brother Hyuuta. It's just natural for a big brother or a big sister to protect the younger ones. For your problem, maybe you could approach her and talk to her heart to heart. Tell her to give you some chance to decide on your own and prove to her that you're old enough to stand alone. I know your sister will understand. _(The audience was very touch and some were crying.)_ That's all for today! Hope to see more letters coming from you guys! Ja!

**Kikumaru:** Owww… what a sweet little girl._ (with teary eyes)_

**Oishi:** Yeah.. Oh, our show is half-way done. But before we could say bye-bye, here is Tezuka to give us facts about our favorite sport…. TENNIS!

**Kikumaru:** Yosh! Tezuka, do the Tennis 101!

**Tennis 101**

**Tezuka:** All right guys. Since this is our first episode, I'll teach you first what this sport is all about.

_(A very big screen suddenly appears, showing images related to the sport tennis.)_

**Tezuka: **(In a very stoic face)** Tennis –** this is probably the most popular and universal of the racket-and-ball sports. The basic object of the game is to use a racket to hit the ball over a net but within the boundaries of the opposite half of the court. Now that you've learn what it is, I'll teach you how to play my favorite sport in our next episode. I hope that you learn a lot from me. _(Tezuka puts his eyeglasses back in place.)_ Ja!

**Kikumaru:** When will I ever get to see our captain smiling? He always has that stoic look plastered on his face! _(pout)_

**Oishi:** Someday you'll be able to see Eiji. Okay, I can't believe that our show is almost done!

**Kikumaru:** Hontou?! Sugoi desu ne!! _(jumps… jumps… jumps…)_

**Oishi:** But before we end the show, let's read first some of the questions from our fans.

**Kikumaru:** Hai!

**Fanmail**

**Kikumaru:** Look Oishi, I have a letter. It came from a boy named Daryl. He's asking why do I always have a band-aid in my right cheek.

**Oishi:** Oh, what a nice question! Yeah, I wonder why you always have that in your cheek. Do you always have a wound on your right cheek?

**Kikumaru:** Na-ah-ah. Don't you get it Oishi, It looks cooler you know! I'm way better cooler if I have this. It also serves as a lucky charm you know!

**Oishi:** Ah… I see. But do you always have to wear that?

**Kikumaru:** Of course not. Sometimes I remove it. I just feel like putting band-aid on my right cheek. Its kinda look like my signature feature and it can make me more bishounen type. Hehe…

**Oishi:** Whatever you say Eiji.

_(The director suddenly signs that the show is over.)_

**Oishi:** Oh, we're sorry but we don't have time left. Right Eiji?

**Eiji:** Nani?! Is it really over? Whaaaaah… I can't believe it.

**Oishi:** Gomen Eiji but we really have to say goodbye. But there still another episode for the fans out there. So don't be sad we will be back soon.

**Eiji:** (suddenly cheers up) Right! Hope that you've enjoyed our show!

**Both:** Ja ne! See you next time! Bye-bye!

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry if it's kinda OOC… R&R please!_


End file.
